I Can't Love You
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Toko, Zutara, Taang, Tokka, Jetara, Suko, Jinru, Sonko, Azokka, Azulaang, Ty Luko, Jetzula, Paka, Jinko, Jet Lee, Jai, Sokai, Juki, Teoph, Zhaozula, Irsa, Urzai, Toke, Hakosa, Zukaang, Zukka, Katoph, Ty Zula, Mai Lee,Katarai, Ty Tara, and more
1. Hidden Feelings

**Name: Hidden Feelings**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ships: Toko**

**Word Count: 264**

**Zuko confused her. She could read the others like a book. Him. He was different. More like ripped pages throw into a bag. He never had just one emotion. He never lied and yet never told the trust. He himself didn't know. But there was one thing Toph knew, and that was that she wanted a challenge. And that challenge was Zuko. There was something about him. The way he moved. It wasn't like Azula another fire bender or Sokka another teenager.**

**But out of what Toph really knew about him they were a lot alike. They both left a palace lifestyle to join Aang. Both of there parents definitely didn't understand them and both had gone through being ridiculed. Also both did things with bending others could never imagine. They were both masters, but there were a lot of masters out there. But those masters had had teachers and time. They just have themselves and the gaang. But sometimes even the gaang was distant to them. **

**Toph sat with Zuko that night when the others were sleeping. His hand was on her shoulder and as the night grew on she felt her head drop to his chest. He said nothing but relaxed hid muscles. Toph then realized how strong he was. His grip was tense but comforting and his body hard and sculpted from training. The silence was golden rather than awkward unlike when the other were around. And if the moment lasted forever Toph wouldn't mind. Secretly, even more secret than Toph could know, Zuko felt the same way.**

I don't know what gave me the urge to wwrite this. I do ship Toko. I am a multi shipper for Zuko but i've never writen one before. Just thought if toph ever did like Zuko this would probably be how she felt. xD Next one is a Zutara.


	2. Opposites

**Name: Opposites**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ships: Zutara with mentions of Kataang and Maiko**

**Word Count: 289**

**She looked in to his eyes. The boy she had learned to hate. The boy she had grown to despise sat across from her. But she didn't hate him and she could never despise him. In fact….She loved him. **

**He was fire. She was water. He was a prince. She was a nobody. People hated him. People loved her. He loved her. She had been trapped with him once. They had been imprisoned together. But never in all those times did she feel like she did now. When he sat across from her on the ground. **

**He loved another, and another loved her. They shouldn't have loved each other like they did, but yet no force in the world could break true love. But yet it seemed the world was pushing them together. Aang loved her. Mai loved him. They honestly could never be. **

**She looked down at the floor as did he. The memories stopped flowing and they were the only two that mattered. One of those things that could only happen in a dream. But she wasn't dreaming. His scar. She was going to heal it. But then he betrayed her. But she betrayed him. She did leave. If only she knew what would have happened if she had healed him. Would he have fought with them. Would the war be over. That's why she can't love him.**

**But she does. She wants so badly to be in his embrace. To feel his warmth. To see him smile. He never smiled though/ He never embraced. It didn't mean he didn't feel the same way though. He just expressed things differently. And things got really expressive when Sokka wasn't around…. **

I promised a Zutara fic and here it is. Next is Taang. Please Read and review. plus if you have any suggestions or other ships you would like me to do go for it. Anything but Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka. Also feel free to use the adults or other characters. Song Jin Mang Haru. Anything really. These will get crazy.


	3. Completion

**Name: Completion Of Me**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ship: Taang**

**Word Count: 264**

**He smiled as they trained. They were opposite. Polar opposites. Like water and fire. But water and fire had something in common. Earth and air had nothing at all. Aang was playful and happy while Toph was serious and rough. Aang was delicate. Toph was strong. They were different, but they combined to one. All of his faults she filled in. All of her mistakes were his strengths. And she knew how he felt about her. She knew his heart was racing. She knew he was smiling in his sleep. He knew she independent. He knew she stiffened when Katara and him went off. Even Sokka oblivious to many things could tell something was up.**

**One night Toph followed Aang outside. Aang made his way to the fountain. Toph went and sat down next to him. Aang looked at her before putting his hands in the fountain. Toph felt him cower. The avatar was nervous around girls. This was priceless. But no because under the mast Toph felt the same way. **

"**Toph I…." he froze in his silent words. "Toph I think I love you" he said turning away**

"**All you had to say Twinkle Toes" she said leaning in to kiss him. Wow. She's never kissed anyone before and Aang had never kissed anyone like this. When he kissed Katara that day it was like a promise, but when he kissed Toph it was real love. **

**Sokka and Zuko had been right. Sometimes what you really want has been with you the whole time. You just never took the time to notice it. **

**This was probably the hardest one for me to write. As I promised to someone through messaging Tokka is next. i'll try to have it up tommorow.**


	4. Clueless

**Name: Clueless**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ship: Tokka**

**Word Count: 170 (shortest thing i've ever wrote)**

**Sokka shot up quickly, ignoring the fact it was past three a.m. and the rest of the gaang was sleeping. He had been having dreams lately and the dreams were so close to reality sometimes he felt caught up in the middle. As he laid back down his eyes halted on her. Sokka never noticed how beautiful she was. Yes, Sokka thought the blind earth bender who could kick his ass any day was beautiful. **

**Her, the girl three years younger than him who showed emotion towards seemingly nothing. Ya her. Toph BeiFong, the wealthy fragile daughter. Her, the Blind Bandit, a fighter and champion. Her, the Runaway, a criminal. And Toph, the avatars teacher, a prankster, and one of his best friends. **

**Sokka's mind drifted to Suki. He really liked her but not with the undeniable passion he loved Toph with. What Toph never got is why he stuttered and blushed around her. Some people were just clueless to love. For Sokka and Toph clueless was an overstatement.**

**Well first i was going to make this a comedy but in science class this came to me so i wrote it. (science was boring today)I actually was really satisfied with it. Also for once i used the guys POV. So thats a change. next is Jetara. oh a challenge but i think this one will be interesting. Please leave more requests. xD**


	5. Lost

**Name: Lost**

**Genra: Romance**

**Ship: Jetara hint of Kataang**

**Word Count: 238**

**Katara sat with Aang. She was happy with him. They were happy together. But she couldn't help but to let her mind wander to another faces Jet. For all she knew he could be dead, and it was her fault. She had liked Jet, in fact she had loved Jet. Katara sighed and laid her head on Aang's shoulder. She hated not knowing. She hated not helping. **

**Jet had what just about any girl would swoon over. Good looks, shaggy hair, sarcasm, muscle, yup everything most girls would love. To think about it Jet was a lot like Zuko. That's why Katara didn't worry to much, because she knew if Zuko had been hit he wouldn't die so easily and she was sure Jet was the same. Jet had seen worse. Been through worse. **

**So what it at first his intentions were wrong. Or maybe a mix of right and wrong together. Another thing her brother taught her. To forgive. And she forgave Jet to late. She was sure he was gone. Almost like with Zuko. She just forgave him less than a week before the final battle when he nearly died for her. You bet he was fully forgiven at the moment.**

**She did love Jet. And she would find Jet because she knew he was fine. And somewhere down in Ba sing Se he was thinking about her. And she was right. **

**That was sctually fun to write. Who would have guessed. anyways next is Suko. Oh boy. Interesting. You people give interesting request. xD Just kidding. Still keep the requests coming because i only have 7 more ideas/requests. I do take ANY shipping request. xD Okay thanks for all the replies so far. This is becoming my most popular story by far and its the first romance fic ive ever writen. R&R. xD yes I type xD ALOT. xD**


	6. True Love

**Name: True Love**

**Genra: Romance/Mystery**

**Ship: Joo Dee/Earth King**

**Word Count:212**

**Gasp are heard through the room. "The Earth King Is getting married! To who?" a woman shrieked**

**"Joo Dee" Another remarked**

**"Which one. Weren't they ALL Joo Dee's" someone else said**

**"The first Joo Dee. The original. Long Fang's ex!" a man said**

**"But why?" another asked**

**"SHUT UP!!" Someone yelled. Everyone did and a cloaked figure entered the room. **

**"He loved her and she loved him. Long Fang took her. They were never together. He did things to her. She created Lake Logai so Long Fang wouldn't hurt her but as we now know Long Fang always lied. That's where the line came from. You know…."the earth king has invited you to Lake Logai." Well she was the first one they tested it on and of course she accepted the invitation. She loved him!" the cloaked figure said. **

**"Wow!" one responded**

**"but of course?"**

**"Who are you?!" someone asked**

**"I'm someone. Someone who knew. Someone who saw." the figure said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.**

**"Well that was weird" a younger woman commented.**

**"I'll say" the other laughed.**

**"So Joo Dee and The earth King" Another stated after a moment of awkwardness**

**"Well true love has it's ways" was the reply.**

**Sorry but I could NOT think of a Suko for my life today. I totally forgot my ideas. This idea was given to me by Peace.Joy.Love and she also gave me the line "of course she accepted the invitation...she loved him" Thank you.**


	7. Girl Talk

**Name: Girl Talk (BTW this takes place during the Boiling Rock epi)**

**Genre: Romance/Comedy**

**Ship: Suko and slight Zeiko(Zuko and my OC Zeina)**

**Word Count: 431 (my longest so far)**

**Suki sat at the table as Zeina joined her. Suki had grown close to the young fire nation girl at this place. Probably since they were by far the youngest there and both wrongfully so. **

"**So I saw someone with the new guy today." Zeina joked.**

"**Who? Wait are you talking about me?" Suki responded hoping her friend didn't catch on to Sokka just yet.**

'**Ya you know the dude with the scar. He is so hot" Zeina said "You like him right?!"**

"**Well no. Were just friends but I guess you could call him attractive" Suki said pondering the thought herself**

"**Ya but it doesn't matter. He'll be dead soon" Zeina replied. **

"**Way to kill the mood and what do you mean?' Suki replied with a hint of worry.**

"**HELLO. He's only like the number one most wanted in the fire nation. His own father and sister want him dead. And they both were close to it too." she topped to stare at Suki's puzzled look. "You didn't know about the Agni Ki?"**

"**The what now" Suki said**

"**Agni Ki. A fire duel. With his father. How he got his scar you know. It was scary. I saw it in person" Zeina replied a little to quickly.**

"**His father did that?!" Suki asked**

"**Ya. Hurt too. Only time the kid has ever cried as far as I know and I knew pretty well" Zeina said. "I was one of Ty Lee's friends….but that was a long time ago. I left them before I turned 13 but I'd always had my eye on Zuko. And by the way make it second time he's cried. He cried when his mom disappeared." Zeina shrugged. "So anyways are you sure you don't like him?"**

"**I think there's someone else out there for me but you know if never hurts to keep your options opened…..Especially when he's got looks like those" **

"**Why isn't he out for free time anyways?" Zeina asked**

"**The warden doesn't trust him." Suki said "And I don't blame him, But Zuko's not a bad guy. I think people need to realize that around here." Suki said **

"**You like him" Zeina teased**

'**I like his standards and looks but not him" Suki said in a know it all voice.**

"**You LIKE him" Zeina repeated**

"**Shut up" Suki glared**

'**YOU LIKE HIM" she yelled**

"**Okay okay I like him. Happy now?" Suki said quietly**

"**Yes, now come on!" Zeina said and with that she pulled Suki away.**

**Well this is not where i really wanted to go with this but hey why not. Suki deserves to be a girl too. Next is Jin and Haru. I think Jinru. R&R Send in more request too.**


	8. Love At First Sight

**Jin sat by the fountain. She sighed as she laid on the edge, hands under her head. She had met a boy in town earlier, well not met just saw, but she didn't have the courage to talk to him since her last boyfriend kinda disappeared. **

**Her train of thought was lost as she heard footsteps approaching. Someone sat on the other side of the fountain. Had they even noticed her? Jin cautiously turned around surprised to see the boy from town. **

"**Hey" the boy said quietly. "You name's Jin right?" he asked slightly louder. **

"**Um ya. I don't believe I know your name though." Jin said trying to hide a light smirk. **

"**Haru" he said moving towards Jin. Jin turned to his her blush. "So what are you doing out here?" **

"**I come out here to think allot. Besides the night is beautiful" Jin replied relaxing a bit.**

"**Yes it is. I just arrived in Ba sing Se a few days ago. I've never seen such a grand city." Haru remarked **

"**Ya, and It was even nicer before Azula took over." Jin said anger hinting from her voice.**

"**The fire nation took over my village along time ago but with the help of some others we were able to free it." Haru said **

"**Wow! That must have been difficult though." Jin said with a bit of admiration.**

"**It was. But it was worth it to see my family again." Haru said. Jin nodded. hen her eyes met his and after a mesmerizing moment there lips touched. Everything around them seemed to fade away. As they slipped apart Jin eyed one of the flames. She looked back at Haru and smiled. In these few moments there was no war, no hatred, nothing but love at first site. **


	9. Understanding

**Name: What I Could Have Said**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ship: Sonko**

**Word Count: 141 (breaks the shortest record)**

**He had left yesterday and nobody could ever imagine how much he hurt me. I didn't casre about who he wa or what he did. He seemed lost and broken. I always want to help people but smetimes things are left untuoched.**

**You know you didn't have to pretend. I knew who you were Zuko. I would have accepted you for you. You didn't have to leave. You didn't have to push me away. And I'm sorry Zuko. Sorry I came on pretty hard. I don't know you. Who you are or what you've been through. But if there's one thing I'm sure of its that I love you and if you ever come back here I wont be afraid to say it. Please be alright Zuko. Please survive. Please end this war.**

**I had a hard time with this one. It's in Song's POV if you couldn't guess. I figured she would be the understanding type. Next is Azokka. Oh boy the randomness begins. xD Since this was so short the next one will be up tommorow morning or so.**


	10. Distractions

**Name: Distractions**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ship: Azzoka**

**Word Count: 239**

**The fight was getting brutal. Either Zuko or Azula would kill the other that's for sure. And as much as Sokka wanted to help his friend he was mesmerized. That evil little which trying to kill two of his friends. She was beautiful. And there was no denying that. **

"**SOKKA" Zuko yelled out his name just in time for him to dodge a fireball. He tried to focus. Tried to fight. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was sure it was wrong to love the enemy. Sure it was wrong to love someone trying to kill your friend. Sure it was wrong to love your friend's sister. But still Sokka couldn't help it. **

"**Sokka a little help here" someone called. Right he was supposed to be with Zuko and Aang on this. Now that Ty lee girl was on him. Ty lee liked him and he was her enemy. Maybe he could love Azula. Of course Zuko would probably kill him for just thinking it. Or puke. Depends on the occasion. **

**Next thing Sokka knew the fight was over. Ya he kinda was in front of Zuko so he couldn't block the fire ball and they both were hit. Wait Zuko. Where was he? Ya still unconscious. Sokka probably should apologize for that later. And maybe liking someone that dangerous was a bad idea. Especially during a battle. Oh well. that's life.**

Well that was fun. Interesting anyways. Next chapter up Tommorow as always. Azulaaang next. Thats a hard one. ill try my best. leave request/ R&R


	11. Planners

**Name: Planing **

**Genre: Romance/Comedy**

**Ship: Azulaang**

**Word Count: 365**

"We need to figure out what to do about Azula. She's always a step ahead. Zuko she's YOUR sister. Any ideas?" Sokka said a bit to quickly

"Lets see. She's Cunning. Evil. Clever. Smart. Talented. Ya I've got nothing" Zuko sighed. "I really hate her."

"I don't know. She's charming" Aang added. Zuko gave him a weird look and Sokka stared wide eyed. "I mean her evil smile and all. People would die to work for her. She has a charming charisma. That's all. I mean I think anyone caring for there life would pick Azula over Zuko. No offence." Aang said.

"Uh right and all. Awkward, scary, and offensive but right none the less." Zuko said.

"So she has no weaknesses" Sokka asked

"Let's see. Ummmm…..let me think…..NO" Zuko said

"someone's jealous," Katara said smirking.

"Come on this is Azula we're talking about!" Toph said "Aang how come you haven't killed her yet anyways?"

"well you see, uh…" Aang stuttered

"Please don't tell me you like Azula?" Sokka said. Zuko choked on his drink.

"Ya Aang. Are you trying to get us all killed' Zuko added. "Come on you two. Well you do have one thing in common. But honestly Katara has much more in common with Azula then you!" Zuko said

"EXCUSE ME!!" Katara yelled

"Your excused," Zuko shrugged.

"Ugh stupid boys!" Katara stormed off.

"No way Aang. You are not going to like Azula. She's not even human. Trust me on this. I lived with her. And then Ozai becomes your father in law. Come on Aang!" Zuko said.

"Ya and you his brother in law!" Sokka chuckled.

"Actually you can't date her. We're already related." Zuko said calmly.

"Huh?" Aang stared.

"Ya uh Roku was kinda my great grandfather." Zuko said

"Wow!" Sokka said "shocker."

"Much so." Toph agreed

"So no liking Azula?" Zuko said

"Ya. No liking Azula." Aang repeated

"Good avatar. Now go find your girlfriend." Zuko said

"You mean Katara?' Aang asked

"Ya duh," Toph said "Now go!"

"Right leaving now." Aang said taking off. Bt the blush never left his face.

**This took me awile. Give the idea credit to ell25. Thank you. xD Anyways next is Ty Luko. Yay thats a fun one. I love these crack ships. R&R. thanks. xD**


	12. Emotions

**Name:** **Emotional (alternat to THE BEACH)**

**Genre: Romance/Angest**

**Ship: Ty Luko**

**Word Count: 525 (a bit to long sorry)**

"I know you," Ty lee whispered.

"No you don't!" Zuko replied in an aggravated tone.

"What do you know about little Zuzu anyhow?" Azula said sinisterly as always.

"Azula I really shouldn't," Ty lee said frowning.

"No Ty Lee. I really want to know," Azula smirked.

"Shut up Azula" Mai said louder than usual.

"Are you kidding. Azula could never be so kind," Zuko said dropping himself in the sand.

"I'd watch it, brother. Haven't you learned your lesson about talking out of turn? I mean what would father say?" Azula said casually twirling her hair.

"Like I care," Zuko said.

"You do" Ty Lee replied. "As much as you don't want to you do."

"Ty Lee sometimes your delusional. You really don't know Zuko" Mai said

"You know I am here. You can talk directly to me" Zuko snapped.

"If I didn't know better Zuzu I'd say they're fighting over you." Azula smirked

"I doubt that. Ty Lee can get any man in the fire nation and probably all the rest and Mai kinda hates me right now" he said to his sister.

"I can't get any man" Ty lee argued

"Yes you can" the other three said together

"So you don't like Zuzu" Azula asked

"Well actually he's much cuter than the other guys around here" Ty lee said

"See" Azula said to Zuko. "Told you. And I'm always right" she snickered as Zuko's scowl deepened. "and we know Ty Lee has bad taste to call you cute. I mean come on." Azula laughed.

"Maybe I do have bad taste but at least I'm not some pampered princes who wouldn't know what life was like if it hit her on the head. You don't know what its like. You're the only perfect person in this world but you know what. You ARE a monster." Ty lee spat. Zuko and Mai looked at her in amazement as she sunk back down. "Oh and by the way I do like your brother. And its not bad taste."

"Was that Ty lee that just stood up for herself" Mai asked.

"Ya" Zuko replied softly. "it was"

Ty lee turned to Zuko. "Want to know why I like you better than any of the other guys out here?" she asked. Zuko shrugged but nodded. "You understand things. And your smart. And your cute." Ty lee said.

"Wait it think I just recovered from shock. You stood up to me and called Zuzu cute. Ya shock alright" Azula said

"Honestly I'm in shock too" Mai said

"I kinda liked it" Zuko said "Someone around here stood up to Azula. She's got you there Mai" Zuko said.

"I do have a few problems with you though" Ty Lee said

"And they are" Zuko asked

"Well your always depressed and angry, can not enjoy a party, and don't smile" Ty Lee said

"And your always so perky and smiley, love to party, and never get upset" Zuko said

"So we're even" Ty lee asked

"you could say that" Zuko smirked……..

**That was fun to write. I got a bit to into it. Sorry nothing tommorow cause i'll be sleeping over at my friend's. And she hates avatar. BUt i'll probably post two on saturday. Next is Jetzula. Then Ty Lokka, than Paka (thats gran gran and Master Paku xD) but after that ive got nothing. So send in ideas. I'll do slash fics also. I really dont care. Just R&R and give ideas. xD**


	13. That Stupid Little Voice In My Head

**Name: That Stupid Little Voice In My Head**

**Genre: Romance/comedy**

**Ships: Jetzula, hinted Jet/Smeller Bee**

**Word Count: 226**

"_Great job Jet, fall in love with someone from the fire nation. Bet yet, the fire nation princess. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID." _Jet muttered to himself.

"Uh Jet you okay" Smeller Bee was glaring at him.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Jet asked

"No you were just mumbling and pacing and freaking me out" she said.

"_Still why is she so hot?"_ Jet resisted the urge to slap himself. _"She's fire nation. I hate the fire nation. I can't love the princess of the fire nation!!!"_

"Jet" Smeller Bee hit him in the arm

"Huh" the teenager snapped back

"You were doing it again" she said before retreating to her corner.

"_What are the chances of a rebel and a princes. We didn't even meet. Dam it, I'm such an idiot!" _

"JET STOP PACING!!!" Smeller Bee yelled. The girl had a temper. The other freedom fighters grinned and chuckled. "What, he has loud steps, and there bothering me" they glared at her. She sighed and sat down.

"_But she was really really hot. Even hotter than Katara." _Jet smirked unknowigly. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry. But I have alot of free time again so ya. Ill update allot this week to make up for it. xD**

**please R&R**


	14. Second Chances

**Title: Second Chances**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Ships: Gran-Gran/Paku PAKA????**

**Word Count: 136**

This was it. I walked up to the woman. "Are you Kana?"

Her eyes widened but quickly went back to normal. "Why yes I am. By any chance, have we met before?"

"Just once. A long time ago actually." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hello Paku" she said. She remembered.

"Kana. Do you believe in second chances?" I asked

"Yes. I do. People can change. And then there are people who never did anything wrong. I liked you. I didn't like the circumstances." she said

"Your granddaughter takes after you in that way." I said.

"That's good" she said playfully.

"So would you like to give us a second chance tonight?" I asked

"Yes, Paku. Yes I would." and things started from there…….

* * *

**This is what I think might have happened when Paku went to the Southern Tribe. Paku's POV by the way.**

**R&R xD**


	15. Stupid Mistakes

**Name: Stupid Mistakes**

**Genre: Romance/angst**

**Ships: Jinko**

**Word Cunt: 185**

He opened the door again. "it was…..nice" then it closed.

How many mistakes had Zuko made that night? Allot. All because of some stupid pretty girl.

He fire bended, he said he was in a circus, and he didn't kiss her!

Somehow Zuko should be proud. Since he went against all of his hormonal wanted to respect himself and Jin.

OH COME ON YOU'RE A TEENAGE BOY!!!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!

So Zuko sulked, not that that's different from his normal behavior, because as much as he liked her he didn't think it was fair for her not to know the real him.

So as much as he liked not chasing the avatar and having a normal life, tonight was a wake up call that it wouldn't happen. It couldn't. No matter how hard anyone tried. Because he wasn't Lee, a tea server in the earth kindgdom. He was Zuko, exiled prince of the fire nation. And that was all he would ever be.

* * *

**Alright that's what i assume the arguement in Zuko's head sounded like after that. And true, he really had nothing there. It was all a lie. how sad. oh well. xD **

**Next is Jet Lee. Yes Jet and Ty Lee?????? I'll try my best since that one seems pretty hard. **

**Please R&R**


	16. Confusion

**Alright sorry it's been a while. Busy, comp crashed, loads of excuses.**

**IM OFF SCHOOL FOR THREE WEEKS!!!!!**

**So loads of chapters coming.**

* * *

"Hey cutie" she said before flipping in the air painlessly jabbing me. Suddenly I fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm on orders" she said with a pout before landing a light peck on my lips. It felt good.

She blushed for a second with her hands behind her back. She gave me a sheepish grin and left.

**Stupid fire nation girls.**

_ But she was a really good kisser._

**But she's the enemy.**

_And a hot one_

**She paralyzed me**

_Then kissed me_

**_And she's so so fucking hot._**

**That was jet and Ty Lee in case you didn't get it. i love Jet's contemplating cause a girl is fire nation.**

* * *


	17. Meetings

**Alright here is the next one. Only two more left after this. :-(**

* * *

She sat there with the others. I knew she was different. Most girls don't carry around at least twenty knives and darts strapped on to parts of their body.

I wasn't even sure if she was earth kingdom. Omashu had people from every nation now. It became a dump and trading port.

She looked dreadfully bored. It didn't even look like she could smile. I can't help but wonder what traumatized her.

She looked at me. I guess I forgot I was staring.

"May I help you?" she asked. Her voice was a bit raspy for a girl, and it was a monotone as her clothes and personality.

"N-No. Sorry." I stuttered as she turned around. "Wait" I called. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around"

"Kind of. I travel allot. But my family has been here for a while." she offered turning to leave again.

"Wait" I called again. She sighed and turned around. "What's your name?"

She let the edges of her lips curl up a bit before answering. "Mai"

* * *

**Alright, again writing as Jet is really fun. The ship was Jai. No jet in the next chapter though. xD**


	18. Sort Of

**Name: Sort Of**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**Ships: Sokai and mentions of Maiko and Sukka**

**Word Count: 246**

* * *

Sokka thought about the trip they just returned from. Okay he wasn't really thinking about the trip, he was thinking about the people.

More specifically the ones who saved him. Okay somewhere along the line Suki, Hakoda, Chit Sang, and Zuko had all saved him but he couldn't help but think back to the end.

Mai.....

Zuko's girlfriends Mai.....

The Mai who did amazing dagger moves and prevented them from boiling.

Sokka probably shouldn't be thinking about that Mai and this way but what Zuko didn't know wouldn't hurt Sokka. Well actually somewhere along the line it probably would.

But when Zuko mentioned her Sokka laughed because she was evil, and scary, and boring. But after careful consideration, Sokka realize how amazing she looked. Tall. Silky black hair. Flawless skin. She was rich.

But she is also in prison. And Sokka was NOT going back to the Boiling Rock alone, to save Mai. Zuko's GIRFRIEND......sort of.

That was it. Mai was sort of Zuko's girlfriend. So Sokka was allowed to think these things. But he had a girlfriend. So he really wasn't. But what Suki didn't know wouldn't hurt.....okay it would too.

So Sokka decided that he did not like Mai and would not think about her in way like such because it wasn't right. Sokka did not like Mai......sort of.

* * *

**Alright sorry i havent' updated in so long. Only one more chapter left. Juki. I'll try to get that up soon. If anyone has anymore ship ideas tell me and i'll keep this going. if not i have plenty of other fics to work on.**

**Please read and reply!!!!**


	19. Stupid Player Boys

**Name: Stupid Boys Who Think They Can Do Everything**

**Genre: Comedy/Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/etc**

**Ships: Juki and mentions of Sukka**

**Word Count: 316**

* * *

Suki pulled off her gloves painfully. Stupid Dai Lee. Stupid Ba Sing Se. Stupid Long Feng who got her captured when she left Sokka. Stupid Sokka for not trusting her. Or was it wanting to protect her? Either was it was stupid. Okay not really. Suki was just really, really pissed.

"The earth king has invited you to Lake Logai" Suki mimicked the stupid voice of Ju Dee. Or _a_ Ju Dee.

Suki escaped. Of course. But she was still in the building. And she had no idea how to leave the building. Suddenly she bumped into someone. The teen looked eerily familiar. Shaggy brown hair, caramel skin, brown eyes. She's seen him.

The boy extended a hand to help her up and winked. Great. One of _those_. Suki took it though and got up though she did yank a bit hard at the end, almost dislocating his shoulder hard, to make sure he got the message she was no trophy.

"Name's Jet" he said while rubbing his arm.

"Suki" she introduced, giving a cheesy smile at his discomfort.

"Nice; funny girl. Don't see many of those. It's um refreshing." Jet commented. Suki nodded, happy with his comment. "Uh is this Lake Logai. I'm really confused"

"No. No going to Lake Logai" Suki said. "Just came from there. Bad place" she spoke panicked. It was a hell of a battle.

"I'll take your word" he smiled. "Um I think I know the way out"

The two opened the door to the next room and Long Feng stepped out. "Run!" Jet ordered. He pulled a sword and struck at Long Feng.

Suki obeyed, thinking he was behind her.

"Jet, the earth king has invited you to Lake Logai".......

* * *

**Okay THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. xD**

**I thought of more ships. After the next five though they are all gonna be slash, and after that i might start over but anyways not a fan of . as i said i'm doing every ship.**

**This was fun to write becase i always imagined Suki turning down guys because they were players or they didn't respect her as a warrior. So i put that into here.**

**Im i think Teoph is next but i'm not sure. Then its Toph/The Duke. (whats the name for that) and three Ursa ships. Also Zhaozula (love that) **

**So keep reading and replying people. (Id also like to thank you for making this my most popular fic)**


	20. Training

**Name: Training**

**Genre: Romence**

**Ships: Teoph**

**Word Count: 150**

* * *

Teo looked at her, his excuse being 'watching earth bending practice'. She was so amazing. Everything from her looks to voice to skills. She was the most amazing fighter he'd ever seem. And a twelve year old blind girl none the less.

Teo smiled to himself, thinking of how he got over his own disability.

He averted his attention back to Toph, who was now insulting Aang. Teo thought it was a bit mean but hey, to each is own. And Aang was doing well with earth bending.

Now that Teo thought about it Zuko was hard on Aang too. Maybe Teo just spent to much time around Katara.

Either way, he knew one thing; Toph was the most amazing girl (scratch that) person, he'd ever met and he loved her. But he wouldn't be the one to say it.

* * *

**Yes I've been updating allot lately. xD Well this was short but eh it worked. My next one is goign to be longer and funnier. Zhaozula. xD**

**Please Read and Reply (also i was wrong. my third most popular fic. close second. like less than five replies. still awesome thought xD)**


	21. Dignity and Honor and Stubbornness

**Name: Dignity and Honor and Stuborness**

**Genre: General/romance/angst/um maybe none of those**

**Ship: Zhaozula**

**Word Count: 207**

* * *

He took his place at the tower, waiting in line for further orders. As the princess walked in Zhao felt the line tighten around him. He himself made had no intention of changing to impress her. Azula was a mere teenager, and if he learned anything from Zuko, it was that teenagers were useless scum.

In an almost scary manner Azula paced the line, turning sharply. She finally stopped. Right in front of Zhao as a matter of fact. He scowled at her close proximity. 'What was that" she snared. Zhao didn't reply but his eyes met her intense glare.

"Nothing, my princess" he said, obviously gaining pleasure of annoying her.

One by one Azula gave out commends. Finally everyone but her and Zhao were gone. Azula stood in front of him and smirked, unlike her brother's smirk it was evil not angry.

"I like an admiral who is so sure of himself he will stand up to his princess.....but if you ever disrespect me again, I promise, your fate will be much worse than my dear brothers" without waiting for a reply she stepped back, and with all the dignity of a princess she left.

* * *

**Zhaozula's always been one of my fav crack ships. xD **

**I had to babysit today so i got in allot of writing time and i did the next few chapters of this fioc as well as a few others. I don't know if ill post them all tonight because i have to copy them out of my notebook. (these are no problem but some of my longer fics (rolls eyes) i hate copying things. **

**Anyways please R&R ****(lol. probably only appa-appa-away gets why im not writing out the word anymore. see i can compromise.....okay not really but still xD)**


	22. Secrets

**Name: Secrets**

**Genre: Romace/hurt/comfort**

**Ships: Irsa**

**Word Count: 192**

* * *

The two teens snuck into the closet and locked the door. Nobody was around, so it was okay, right?

The boy gently pressed his lips on hers as she leaned into him, embracing his warmth and smiling. They didn't get to do this often.

She pulled back, a bit embarrassed. 'We shouldn't be doing this" but she was already kissing him again, speaking between breaths.

"Do you love him?" the boy asked.

She gave him a disgusted glare because he already knew the answer. "No, I despise him"

"And I love you" he added pulling her in again.

"I do too" she smiled. "but if Ozai ever finds out...." she let her voice trail off. He put a finger to her lips.

"I promise you Ursa, on my life; he will never find out. And if he ever touches you like that again will personally put an end to him."

"I know Iroh, and I trust you" her lips crashed into his again because they was nothing more either of them could have said.

* * *

**I typed that faster than i thought. xD Oh well you guys get two chapters tonight. **

**I love Irsa and think something like this could have been a total posibility. I mean Iroh _is _a lady's man. xD **

**Alrighty so next is Urzai. Bleck. I hate Ozai. Um i don't have any ideas for that but i'm sure i'll think of something. Feel free to surrect though.**

**Please R&R**


	23. I'd Kill For My Love

**Name: I'd Kill For My Love**

**Genre: Romance/angst/hurt/tragidy**

**Ships: Ursai**

**Word Count: 183**

* * *

Ursa sighed but kept walking. She didn't want to do this, but it was to late to back out now. And she really didn't want to think about what might have happened. She loved Zuko and Azula, and she would protect them at any cost, though she was sure Ozai was keep Azula safe. Zuko on the other hand.....

Well she was taking matters into her own hands. How she could chose between her love for Ozai and her love for Zuko wasn't easy. She would have wish to have both. But if Ozai was willing to sacrifice Zuko for the throne, maybe she shouldn't love him.

But that's the thing. She really loved Ozai. Not for power, or titles. When they fell in love Ozai saw her as a pretty girl to bear him a heir. But he was really different back then. Well he at least had some sort of a heart. And is much as Ozai loved him, well she was going to kill for him.

Though she would never let him know.....she was doing this for him and Zuko.

* * *

**In case you needed clarifications, this takes place right after Ursa said goodbye to Zuko and before she "comites treason" i chose not to be specific due to many theories. The idea for this was from appa-aapa-away. **

**I really hate Ozai and Ursai so i dont think i did the ship muc good but i tried. **

**Next is Ursa/Hakoda. I have a good one for that. it's gonna be long.**

**BTW anyone know the name for The Duke/Toph**

**Please R&R**


	24. Manhood

**Name: Manhood**

**Ship: The Duke/Toph Duoph or Tuke?**

**Genre: Comedy/angst**

**Word Count: 243**

* * *

"She's pretty" he said to himself.

"Who?" Haru sat next to the younger boy. The Duke blushed.

__

I said that aloud?

he asked himself

"Toph right?" Haru asked pointing to the training area she was working out with Zuko.

The Duke mumbled "yes"

"Awww" Haru couldn't help himself. He straightened up. "Well welcome to the guys club. Sokka's gonna freak"

"Don't tell him" The Duke said softly.

"Alright I won't. But I could see you too together" he teased.

The Duke turned bright red. He was brought back to reality by somehow Toph and Zuko's sparring turning into wrestling. After rolling around for a while they gave up and called it a tie.

Toph grumbled something about going easy. "Wait Toph lost?" Sokka asked running out with a bunch of maps.

"NO" Toph stretched the word. "It was a tie"

She came and sat next to The Duke. "You were good" he tried a complement.

She made a noise in protest but smiled. "Thanks"

After a second of awkward silence she left to wash up. _That's a lie_

The Duke sighed. He has so much to learn. He turned to Haru and Sokka......And he wouldn't mind waiting till he made new friends to learn it.

* * *

**I was wrong. Hakoda and Ursa are next. xD**

**Another fun one. Um i don't know what goes on in young boys minds but uh my friends are good examples. (real imiture teen age boys XD)**

**Oh well. hope i did it write. I need to stop using this note to criticize myself.**

**Please Review. XD**


	25. Hospitality

**Name: Hospitality**

**Genre: general/famiily/friendship/romance**

**Ship: Hakuoda/Ursa Hakodursa Urkoda ??? XD**

**Word Count: 274**

* * *

The man opened the door, smiling sadly. The woman's gaze was the same. But she should have been happier. She was finally done running.

"May I help you?" he asked skeptically

The woman said nothing, looking at the two children, the ages of her own and realized something. "No. Um I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came here"

"Come in" he coaxed. "You don't look like your from around here"

"I'm not" she said.

"Oh. Well that's nice. People don't come around much, I guess. This is my son Sokka and my daughter Katara. By the way, my name is Hakoda"

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Ursa" she said, pronouncing it slightly differently, giving it the impression of earth kingdom.

"Do you have any children?" Hakoda asked noting how she looked at his.

"Um. Yes. But I can't be with them anymore. I have a son and daughter, probably about the same age as yours. Well I would have loved to be with them but…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry" he said "Didn't mean to bring up bad memories"

"It's alright' she sighed. "Your very kind, and you have a lovely family, but I must be moving on. Thank you for your hospitality. Maybe we will meet again"

"Maybe we will." he smiled. "And I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance"

"Goodbye Chief Hakoda" she smiled.

"Goodbye Lady Ursa"

* * *

**I'll leave "Lady Ursa" two your own ideas. Generally i was refering to politeness, not that Hakoda knew who she was but ursaknew him. If you get the hint se was seeking help in the Southern water Tribe but after seing him adn his family she decided it was best to be alone. **

**This was shortly after her "disapearence"**

**Hope you liked it. Next is Zukaang. **

**Please review**


	26. Us?

**Name: Us?**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Ship: Zukaang/ Zaang**

**Word Count: 273**

* * *

Zuko stared in shock at the man who for so long was the main point of his life. Whether it was hunting him down or standing by his side during battle the two boy's destinies were constantly intertwined. And now after years of not seeing each other, Zuko had to admit the air bender brought back a certain piece of his life that was long gone.

He never considered his feelings for the avatar but only shrugged them off as part of his natural drive but truthfully he liked Aang. He liked being with Aang. There was just a strange connection between the two boys that none of the gaang could understand. Well Toph did, and she would never let Zuko forget the way his heart would skip a beat when him and Aang met occasionally after the war. Again he lied, shrugging it off as seeing a fried or when Katara wasn't around, after effect from the lightning wound.

After three years Toph got off his case. Was three years his lucky number or something? His uncle knew Zuko liked someone, probably ever guessed it was Aang, but nothing would have prepared him for this day.

Finally he looked down and Aang smiled, even seven years later it was the smile of a goofy twelve year old kid. "Zuko, can I talk to you about something?" Aang asked, his voice a bit timid and wary.

"Anything" Zuko answered, truthfully unsure of what he was going to ask.

"Well I want to know what you would think of…..us?"

* * *

**i'd like to announce that this is the first slash i've ever writen sp feel free to tell me how i did on that. The idea was sort of my friend Li Kaida's. Check out her stories if you have the chance. **

**Next is Zukka!!!**

**Please review**


	27. Only Jelousy?

**Name: Jelousy?**

**Genre: Comedy**

**Ship: Zukka**

**Word Count: 140**

* * *

So I was watching Zuko and Aang train again. Cause there really is nothing better to do. Zuko promised to spar with me when he was done but they were taking forever.

Zuko was really fit, I mean he had an amazing body. NO I DON'T MEAN I AM ATRACTED TO HIM! He just has a nicer body then me and I am jealous. Yeah, that's it. Jealous.

Wait now I look bad! Okay maybe I had meant it that way. But come on, EVERYONE is attracted to Zuko at some time.

And he does look really good. I mean compare him to Aang. Well that's unfair. But even compared to me!

Come on and NO I AM NOT GAY!!! It just….just….ah I got nothing.

* * *

**long time no update on my part. Sorry. Anyways i liked that. I thought of it like a week ago and appa-aapa-away just reminded me about the fic so here it is.**

**Poor Sokka....**

** I think Katoph is next.**

**Please review**


	28. What's Always Been There

**Name: What's Always Been There**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ships: Katoph**

**Word Count: 162**

* * *

Katara had always just been….there. It was never a question Katara cared about her. And even though Toph denied it, she cared about Katara as well. Her and Katara were well…close. And it's not just how Katara took care of her. Not that Toph needed to be taken care of but she could talk to Katara. And Katara made her smile.

Toph loved Katara in more then one way. Toph would love to be with Katara. Toph would love to feel what it was like to have someone. And no that's not the reason.

She liked the way Katara hugged her when she cried. She liked the way Katara could treat everyone with a generosity she wasn't even shown. She liked the way Katara argued. And sometimes Toph would let her win an argument, just to show she cared.

Because Toph could read hearts. And Katara loved her too.

* * *

**meh, Not my best but i think it's alright. I was really drawing a blank on this one.**

**Well i hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review**


	29. Done Wrong

**Name: Done Wrong**

**Genre: Romence/Angst**

**Ship: Ty Zula**

**Word Count: 114 (short, i know)**

* * *

Ty Lee was crying. She didn't want to hurt Azula. She never meant to betray her. She was only trying to help her.

Azula was about to harm herself when she hurt Mai. Ty Lee wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm sorry" she would say, over and over. She didn't want to hurt Azula. She didn't want Azula to be mad at her. In fact, she only did the things she did, now and then, because she loved her.

And hopefully one day, Azula would understand, and maybe even hank her. But until then, it was a good deed done wrong.

* * *

**Wow that was short, but for some weird reason i really love it. XD I had this weird thing in the show that Ty Lee thought she was helping both her friends and really didn't intend for Azula to go crazy. **

**Well i hope you liked it. **

**Please review. **

**i'd also like to thank everyone for giving this fic 116 reviews. I forgot to go super happy on one hundred. XD**


	30. After All This Time

**Name: After All This Time**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ship: Ty Zula**

**Word Count: 157**

* * *

The first time I saw her I smiled because someone liked me for me and not my family.

The second time I laughed because she pushed Zuko in the fountain.

The third time I was crying because my sister called me a freak.

The fourth time I was in shock as she toured me around the palace.

The fifth time I was scared because I met Mai.

The sixth time I looked away because she told me her fathers plan.

The seventh I cried because I was at her grandfathers funeral.

The eighth time I felt at home.

"Ty Lee?" the familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Azula" I answered like I always have and always will.

This time I saw her, and I blushed, because I finally knew what love was.

* * *

**For some reason i always see a difernt emotion in Ty Lee's eyes when she see's her friend, especially in flashbacks. This takes place somewhere in the first part of season three.**

**Sorry for not updating for forever.**

**Please reveiw.**


	31. What They Don't Know

**Name: What They Don't Know**

**Genre: Romance, Angsty, Comedy**

**Ship: Ty Lee/Mai and super small hints of Maiko**

**Word Count: 232**

* * *

I don't get why everyone says Zuko and Katara would make a good couple. I mean if opposites really did attract then I'd be in love with Aang…or Ty Lee. Ty Lee?

She's so pink and perky and obsessed with aura's. But she's really sweet and she risked her life for me. Well I risked my life for Zuko but it's not because I love him. I DON'T LOVE HIM! I just didn't want him to die in a boiling lake. It's kind of painful looking.

And Ty Lee was always there for me. I thought Zuko and Azula were too but I hate them now. Well sort of.

And now she's in jail because of me. Figures. I suck at these things. I'm kind of happy we're not with Azula anymore. And yes I said I was happy. Such a crime.

Anyways Ty Lee and I sort of complete each other I guess but I don't love her. Well I do but not in _that _way. Well even if I did I can't. My parents would be furious. But hey I'm sure they'd be furious to know I'm in The Boiling rock as well. So things they don't know……

* * *

**Am I the only one who realized I did Ty Zula twice. Opps. Oh well. Anyways yea, this sounded beter when i wroting it in my head earlier but I liked it. Sorta showing Mia's emotional side.**

**Well I have nothign to say.**

**Please review**


	32. Couldn't Help But Note

**Name: Coulsn't Help But Note**

**Genre: romance/angst**

**Shipping: Ty Tara**

**Word Count: 139**

* * *

Every time I saw her, she was my enemy. First time she attacked me, blocking my chi, I couldn't help but note how easily she moved.  
Couldn't help but notice how good she looked.

I tried to determine whether she really wanted to be hurting me.

I would hope and dream that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Not as enemies, but as friends.

Maybe even as lovers.

But it was impossible. We were just different. Not so much as to the point where we would be yin and yang and complete eachother, but enough so we were forever separated. I was a simple water tribe girl, and still, i love her.

And I know she still loves me too.

* * *

**Okay i want to give massive credit to my friend Vita for coming up with the idea andwriting it. I wrote like ten words, if that. xD I'm not a hundred percent sure if i skipped a shipping. I'll check after it's posted. But someone gave me four more ideas of shippings (nonslash) so there shall be four more chapters at least, maybe five or six.**

**Hope you liked it. Big thatnks to Vita. Thanks about all.**

**Please review**


	33. Dead

**(WARNING: This is the highest rated chapter though not enough for me to rate it an M. If you have a problem with slight lemons or yuri don't read but it's not all that bad)**

**Name: Dead**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ship: Maitara hints of Maiko/Zutara**

**Word Count: 245**

* * *

"So, he's really dead" Mai stated bluntly.

Katara nodded somberly. "Yeah"

"I loved him" Mai admitted

The water tribe teen nodded again. "Me too"

"I still can't help but wonder who he would have picked" Mai said, a small smile gracing her pale face.

"Isn't it disrespectful too-"

Mai laughed, still completely deadpan. "Knowing Zuko as long as I did, I bet you he wouldn't have picked either of us. He would have stayed single. And childless!"

Katara looked down. "That sounds awfully lonely"

Mai didn't look so young, standing in her fancy red dress, but Katara couldn't help but notice her natural beauty. "I think we both deserved better." she decided. "And" Mai walked closer, now directly in front of Katara. "You definitely could get better if you weren't so conservative"

Mai unwrapped Katara's shawl, trailing her slender fingers along Katara's bare shoulder. "Definitely" she decided.

Katara was blushing. "Only if you abide" she motioned to Mai's own baggy cloak. With a sigh the pale teen removed it.

And suddenly the girls were in embrace. Katara pulled back, surprising both blushes and moans. "I still love him"

"Me too" Mai admitted. She pulled Katara back in. "But this is nice"

Katara giggled and sighed. "Yeah"

* * *

**Take it how you want. Whether it was a simple kiss or hug or more, whatever you wish.**

**That idead of Mai and katara hooking up after Zuko's death isn't mine. I've seen it done numorous times.**

**And i meant to post this like six minutes ago but i've got a bunch of family over and they keep making me go back and fourth doing things i don't really care about. XD**

**Okay. that was the last slash couple. Next up there is SmellerShot, Ty Teo, Ty Laru (which i may or may have not done already), Jai, Smelleret, and Jeo. Please credit all ship ideas on lst to _Roo-XD_. THANK YOU!!!**

**Any other ship ideas, lave them in a review. i'll try to update soon.**


	34. Just Like Zuko!

**Name: Just Like Zuko**

**Genre: Romance, angst**

**Shipping: Jai, slight Maiko **

**Word Count: 118 (short, i know)**

* * *

He reminded her so much of Zuko; So much of that determined angst teen that it hurt. He was sly and stubborn and awkward and unhappy. Everything that backstabbing fire prince was. But she loved him. He even had the same shaggy hair and duel weapons!

But he wasn't even her lowlife traitor exile Zuko. He was Jet. The rebel teen who hated the fire nation. And hated her for being born into it.

But despite all this she was drawn to his colorful ways. And to the familiar comfort offered by him. But they could never be.

And either way, one Zuko…or Jet was definitely enough!

* * *

**This is really short but i liked it how it is so yeah. Well I hope you enjoyed. And nobody told me to do Jet and Zuko! That's like super popular!!**

**Anyways, thanks a bunch for reading**

**Please review**


	35. Li

**Name: Li**

**Genre: Romance, angst???**

**Shipping: Jetko?**

**Word Count: 206**

* * *

He said his name was Li….

…And I really wanted him as a Freedom Fighter.

So maybe I was a bit…overly interested, with this new guy I mean. But there was something, just something about him that made a person want to know more. Not even to that extent…but he was so…mysterious.

For over half the meeting he talked in monotone, and refused me like a coward. Then he agreed to something, and for a refugee, he showed some of the most amazing wits and skills I've ever seen.

Then he lets out some emotion. Namely, anger. Yet, against he refuses politely. It's not only that I want him as a group member to get you out of a sticky situation, I just…wanted to be with him. I knew two things about the dude; he had gone through way more then any teen should, and he definitely didn't get that scar from a water bender.

He said his name was Li….

…and I didn't believe him for a second.

But from that second….

…I really wanted him in my life.

* * *

**Yes people, I am still alive and did not forget about this story....okay i did but here's an update so that counts for something!**

**Thank you appa-appa-away for another list of shippings that I'll get to writing....soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please review.**


	36. What Happens In A Bar

**Name: What Happens In a Bar**

**Genre: Romance and angst**

**Shipping: Maang? (Mai/Aang) and Zutara and mentions of onesided Kattang and Maiko**

**Word Count: 156 **

* * *

I don't love her. That's what I always knew. But, I always had Katara. And Mai always had Zuko. And neither of us were drunk.

Our, er, previous relationships….Zuko and Katara were making out! And we saw. And so did the others. And Sokka was happy and Toph said she'd seen it coming. How could I have been so stupid.

I don't love Mai. I'm using Mai. Because Katara isn't here anymore. I thought it was the girl who couldn't get on alone. But I can't.

I always liked Mai. At least…in a way. She was pretty, and smart, and interesting, and Zuko's.

I love Mai. Because right now our lip's are touching and a see tears streaming down her face and I just know I love her.

And everything will be alright.

* * *

**Long time no post and i'm really sorry. But I'm on summer break now so expect a lot of updates. xD**


	37. Manipulation

**Name: Manipulation**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, er....friendship, hurt/comfort, i don't know why i even have this!**

**Ship: Jet/Aang (Jaang? Jeng?) and mentions of either Kataang or Sokka/Aang**

**Word count: 146**_

* * *

It was so ridiculously easy._

Jet smirked, pulling the Avatar in closer.

How simple it was to get the last hope of the world in his arms, goo-goo eyed and naïve as ever.

All he had to do was convince him that the water tribe peasant he so longed after was interested in somebody else.

_Manipulation_, Jet smirked again, _Easy enough._

"Why?" The young avatar was asking. "Why don't they love me?"

The freedom fighter paused and, with a deceivingly soft touch, pulled the other boy in.

He gazed into the gray eyes and with the ease of practice kissed the last hope.

Pulling away he said, "Because they don't understand you."

_Way too easy.

* * *

_

**I didn't write this. Vita did. So yeah. i edited some stuff and posted it. xD**

**Well I like it. Thought jet and aang kissing slightly disturbs me. I mean, i don't mind slash, but those too....**

**Meh, whatever.**

**Please review. xD**


	38. Reasons

**Name: Reasons**

**Genre: Angst, Romance, etc**

**Ships: Katara/Yue**

**Word Count: 287**

* * *

There where three reasons why Yue wouldn't go out with Sokka.

First there was that whole issue with Han.

Two was binding tradition and difference in status.

Third, well, third was Katara.

.

The traditions of sisterly love stuck on just a little too tightly. Had the tribe found out about the Moon princess's guilty pleasures, her father would be banished for creating such an abomination. Yue would most likely be murdered, and her lover… She shuddered, not wanting to think about what they would do to her girl.

"Hey." The now familiar whisper came from the dark. There was a slight nod, one that said, Were you followed? The code had become a second nature.

"No." Katara answered easily.

There was a split second of a relieved breath before the Southern girl jumped into the older ones arms, taking the forbidden pleasures. She was more eager than ever before.

Then again, she knew what was going to happen.

She stroked the pale skin, taking special attention to the places that would always belong to her. She smiled at her Moon, before plunging in for one of many kisses.

They sunk into the furs, ignoring the rest of the world.

The tide rose even higher, knowing and waiting.

.

There were three reasons why Yue left the world so willingly.

First, there was the whole 'saving the world' situation

Second, there was the binding tradition

And Third, she knew that she couldn't live happily with her lover in this life.

* * *

**Writen by Vita, not me. Hense the actual romance. But yeah, I like it.**

**So yeah, sorry for the long time no update thing. But well here's an update. **

**Please review.**


	39. Princess

**Name: Princess**

**Genre: Romance, humor, general**

**Shipping: Yue/Zuko (Zue?)**

**Word Count: 185**

* * *

The water tribe girl- No…. the water tribe _princess_. She was…well, beautiful. I honestly didn't know what to expect here. It so different from _what_ I expected. The water tribe princess, she was with the _idiot_… the one that's with the _avatar_!

I'll admit, the system of politics here shocks me a lot. I know it's nothing like the fire nations, but someone like her…and someone like him…. Uncle would scold me for saying that, I know, but it's true!

I only got to see her twice. Once when I was first arriving, and again, shortly before her death. Brave, kind, I didn't get it. She was…. a gentle version of Mai. . A sense of honor and duty, that I thought was so distinctively not the trait such a woman should have….

As a prince, even of an opposing nation, I was drawn to her. As a person, I admired her greatly. She had the courage to do something for her nation, for her father….

She really was beautiful…

* * *

**I know, I know, bad me..... again. *sighs* ANYWAYS.... I wrote this one as sort of a monalogue again. As some people have noticed, these drabbles are really meant to be read out loud sometimes. And I would totally insert a sigh before the last line. **

**Uh, this is in the first season, so Zuko is a hotheaded prince with little knowladge about other ways and things. of course, he's also a sixteen year old boy. Here's me attempting to portray this. **

**I rushed. So it probably isn't as good as it could be. I'm sorry :(**


End file.
